Les condamnés
by Laemia
Summary: Un cimetière, de la neige et une âme qui ne retrouvera jamais sa jumelle. Roxas/Xion ; UA


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Square, aux dernière nouvelles.**

**Pairing: Roxas/Xion ; peut-être un fond de Vanitas/Xion si vous voulez l'interpréter comme ça**

**Genre: Romance ; fantastique**

**Ca faisait un moment que j'avais plus rien posté, uh uh. Pardon pour ça. Je bosse sur la suite de Quand il Pleuvra en Enfer, je vous jure, mais elle peine à s'écrire, la fourbe. Brayfe, un petit OS (enfin, petit, c'est relatif) un peu étrange. je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi, pour une fois. Euhm, voilà. Bonne lecture, je suppose. :)**

* * *

Roxas sourit faiblement, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts sous l'attaque du vent glacial. Un flocon vint se loger entre ses cils, lui compliquant encore la tache.

_Ca va aller, c'est juste de la neige_. C'est ce qu'il aimerait bien lui dire, parce qu'elle a l'air si pathétique, presque ensevelie sous ce tas blanc, comme abandonnée. Il était là, lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la protéger pour autant. La neige continuerait à tomber et à la recouvrir et le combat serait perdu d'avance tant que tout ça n'aurait pas fondu. Il se demandait si elle avait froid. Il aurait bien voulu la réconforter. _Ca va aller, Xion, c'est juste de la neige. _Elle aurait sûrement rit, aurait nié les tremblements qui la secouaient.

Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Malgré le vent qui couvrirait ses paroles, malgré le fait qu'aucun visiteur ne se trouvait là, malgré le fait qu'il avait désespérément envie de lui parler, comme avant, juste lui faire savoir qu'il se souciait d'elle, il n'y parvenait pas. Sans doute parce qu'il se sentirait idiot de faire la conversation à une tombe.

Ses yeux restaient accrochés sur le nom gravé en lettres d'argent sur la pierre tombale. Comme si c'était ce nom qu'il était venu voir, juste ça. C'était débile. Et impoli. Celle qu'il était venu voir, elle se trouvait sous terre, et en général quand on veut voir quelqu'un on le regarde en face. Il aurait dû baisser les yeux plus bas, sur le marbre lisse, sans aucun point d'accroche pour son regard. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu, en observant suffisament longtemps, voir à travers la roche et la terre et le bois, la voir dormir dans son cercueil de v... Non, pas de verre, non. Seule Blanche-Neige avait droit à un cercueil de verre, transparent, d'où le prince pourrait la sortir pour l'embrasser et la ressuciter. C'était aussi simple que ça, dans les contes. Cette connasse de Blanche-Neige et ce connard de prince qui vivaient heureux pour toujours dans leur château de merde. En vrai, ça se passait pas comme ça.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment, mais pas de froid. De colère, d'injustice, de regret. Parce que ça n'avait pas de sens, vraiment pas, tout ça. Depuis des jours, des semaines, il se ressassait la même question idiote sans pouvoir y trouver un semblant de réponse. La même question stupide que tout le monde se pose lorsque quelque chose de ce genre se produit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi comme ça, pourquoi si jeune, pourquoi tout, pourquoi rien. Pourquoi, bordel ? Mais c'était plus simple, tellement plus facile de se poser cette question que d'admettre qu'il n'y trouverait jamais de réponse, que rien n'avait de sens et surtout pas la mort. Qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, au fond, pour que cela ce soit produit. Que ça aurait pu ne jamais se produire, mais que si. Et non, ce n'était pas juste, mais pas spécialement cruel non plus. C'était _comme ça._ Et point barre.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se sente aussi vide, aussi impuissant. Aucune raison pour ses cauchemars, aucune raison pour que la vie n'aie plus aucun sens. Et ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il _accepte_ ça sans broncher. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne se trouvait là, avec lui, devant la tombe de son amie, à la pleurer avec lui. Et, même s'il ne voulait croiser personne, ça le mettait hors de lui que personne ne vienne. Elle méritait mieux que ça, non ?

Mais ses amis avaient d'autres amis, ses parents d'autres enfants, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de vivre dans le deuil toute leur vie. Son entourage à lui, ils lui disaient de passer à autre chose, sans comprendre qu'il n'avait qu'elle, que les autres visages qui l'entouraient ne paraissaient qu'être des fantômes gris et peu dignes d'intérêts.

« Elle est partie, tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes, d'attendre ici ? »

Brutal, sans aucun tact. Le genre qui n'avait rien à faire dans un cimetière et qui le dérangeait.

Il se releva, fit face au jeune homme, qui devait avoir son âge. Un peu plus âgé, peut-être. Yeux jaunes, mains dans les poches et une insouciance agaçante sur le visage, le genre qui a toujours l'air de vous inviter à le frapper. Il le reconnaissait, vaguement. Assez pour savoir qu'il connaissait Xion, pas suffisament pour se rappeler son nom. Il s'en fichait, en fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-Tu t'appelles Roxas, c'est ça ? déclara-t-il en ignorant la question.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis un ami de Xion aussi, je te signale. »

Et puis, ça lui revint. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'enterrement, en train de lorgner de loin entre les tombes, sans se mêler à qui que ce soit.

L'autre se fendit d'un sourire arrogant, regarda la tombe.

« On en fait tout un plat, de ces trucs... Mais tu sais, elle n'est plus là-dessous. Elle n'a jamais été là. Il n'y a que des os, de la chair et des vers. Enfin, c'est joli, c'est vrai. Pas les vers, note. Les fleurs et tout, je veux dire. C'est marrant. Quoique, c'est pas vraiment le mot. Ironique, glauque ? Ah, morbide, voilà. »

Plus il parlait, et plus Roxas retenait l'envie de lui casser la gueule. Ca aurait fait désordre, dans ce genre d'endroit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si ce n'est pas pour te reccueillir ? questionna-t-il.

-Me reccueillir ? C'est pour ça que tu viens, toi ?

-C'est ce que font les gens dans un cimetière, en général ! s'agaça Roxas.

-Oh, baisse d'un ton, tu risques de perturber le sommeil des morts » fit le type avant de rire de sa propre blague.

Il commençait vraiment à se demander comment Xion avait pu être amie avec un enfoiré pareil. Il le connaissait depuis deux minutes, mais c'était suffisant pour développer une franche aversion à son égard.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu te reccueilli ? » demanda l'inconnu avec une curiosité sincère.

Roxas en resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, ne sachant que répondre à cela. La question lui paraissait si incongrue qu'il ne fut pas bien sûr de l'avoir entendue.

« Qu... Mon amie est morte, voilà pourquoi !

-Et alors ? Ca ne la ramènera pas. »

Mais c'était quoi, son problème, au juste ? Il n'avait vraiment que ça à faire, d'arpenter les cimetières et se moquer du deuil des gens ? Certaines personne faisaient réellement ça pour s'amuser, ou juste lui ?

Sauf que non. Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Il connaissait Xion. Et il ne semblait pas affecté le moins du monde par sa disparition, chose qui estomaquait encore plus Roxas. Lui-même peinait à comprendre comment la Terre pouvait encore tourner comme avant.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ?

-Ah, en fait je suis là pour toi » déclara l'autre en souriant plus largement encore.

Roxas recula d'un pas.

« Pour moi ? Mais...

-Pour te demander ce que tu fais là, expliqua-t-il avec le même ton posé. Ca fait des semaines que tu viens tous les jours. Sans déc', t'as rien d'autre à faire ? »

L'estomac du jeune homme se serra. Comment savait-il ça, au juste ? Est-ce qu'il l'observait, ou bien quoi ? En tout cas, l'autre lui rit au nez devant son air abasourdi.

« Je ne t'espionne pas, je vis ici.

-N'importe quoi. Personne ne vit ici.

-Ah, oui, vraiment ? » jubila l'inconnu.

Il ouvrit grand les bras, comme pour désigner le champs de pierres tombales.

« Va dire ça à mes voisins. »

Mais c'était quoi ce mec, sérieux ? Et que lui voulait-il ? Roxas s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs, parce que le sourire satisfait de l'autre con lui donnait vraiment trop envie de le frapper. Il ne fallait pas le chercher, surtout en ce moment, mais il savait avoir du respect pour les morts... contrairement à son interlocuteur, visiblement. Et ça l'embêtait de se disputer près de Xion, même si elle connaissait apparemment ce type. Bof, ce devait juste être un cousin avec une mauvaise réputation, pas quelqu'un qu'elle fréquentait par envie.

Il n'en pouvait plus, de se trouver là, d'un coup, et tourna les talons pour s'en aller sans même un regard pour l'étrange connard. Il franchit les lourdes grilles de fer forgé tout en enfilant ses écouteurs et se mit à avancer d'un pas rapide dans les rues, arriva devant chez lui, dépassa sa maison sans une hésitation. Il ne voulait pas rentrer.

Depuis l'accident, il ne tenait plus en place. Il fallait toujours qu'il bouge, marche, frappe, fasse quelque chose, mais l'inertie le rendait fou. Parce qu'avec l'inertie revenait la colère qu'il s'évertuait à extérioser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Seulement, peu importe comment il s'y prenait, celle-ci semblait intarrissable. Chaque chose où il posait son regard lui paraissait insupportable, alimentait sa fureur. Alors il marchait, vite, sans trop regarder où il allait. Ca l'agaçait aussi, d'ailleurs, d'avancer sans but, mais ça valait toujours mieux que de rester immobile. S'il s'arrêtait, il allait exploser.

Seul le cimetière apaisait sa haine du monde, la transformait en une tristesse bienvenue. Le genre de mélancolie dans laquelle on aime bien se complaire de temps à autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que, là-bas, il avait l'impression de se trouver plus proche de Xion. Pas vraiment comme si elle se trouvait là, mais comme si elle allait revenir, comme si...

Ses jambes finirent par lui faire défaut, au bout de quelques heures. La nuit commençait à tomber en cette fin d'après-midi. Il allait falloir qu'il rentre chez lui et il ne savait pas trop comment. Il était passé dans les rues, devant les maisons, sans trop y faire attention, perdu dans sa musique et dans sa douleur. Il allait mettre encore des heures à rentrer, ses parents lui gueuleraient dessus et ça l'énerverait, alors il partirait et il passerait la nuit dehors. Ca arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment, ces derniers temps. Il dormait peu, de toute façon, et affrontait toujours des cauchemars insupportables.

Il s'appuya contre le mur le temps de reprendre son souffle, ferma les yeux un moment, se laissa bercer par la batterie de la chanson à ses oreilles. A un volume outrancier, pour l'empêcher de trop penser. C'étaient les seules choses qui fonctionnait, la musique – mais rien de trop lent, rien avec trop de parole, rien qui puisse lui rappeler un seul instant sa situation, rien de romantique non plus – et la marche.

Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, moins erratique, et il s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux. Le type de tout à l'heure le fixait, à deux mètres de là, avec l'air de dissimuler sa joie, tel un gosse qui aurait gagné une partie de cache-cache. Roxas serra les paupières, les ouvrit à nouveau. Non, malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas du fruit de son imagination. Il enleva un de ses écouteurs, foudroya l'autre du regard.

« Bon, y'en a marre, là ! Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ? Tu me veux quoi ?

-Oulah, une question à la fois, fit le jeune homme en levant les deux paumes. Tu es toujours aussi agressif ? »

Puis c'était quoi cette manie de ne jamais répondre à ses questions ?

« Tu me veux quoi ? répéta Roxas avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je m'appelle Vanitas.

-J'en ai rien à foutre.

-Je sais. »

Et il paraissait content de lui, en plus... Là, il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Roxas poussa un soupir, fatigué.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux bien ?

-Je peux pas, répondit Vanitas. J'ai un message à te faire passer. »

Et il ne pouvait pas le dire plus tôt au lieu de tourner autour du pot ?

« Un message de qui, au juste ? questionna Roxas. On se connaît pas.

-Ah, sérieusement, t'es pas futé. Tu sais pourtant que nous avons une amie commune. »

Le sang dans les veines du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour. Ses ongles mordirent violemment sa paume.

« Barre-toi, prévint-il. Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais arrête ça. »

Vanitas eut un petit rire, pas impressionné le moins du monde. Il prit son temps pour savourer l'expression de rage de l'autre, puis décréta :

« C'est ta faute, si elle est morte, tu sais ? »

Il s'était retenu tout à l'heure au cimetière, mais il n'en avait plus aucune raison à présent. Alors, Roxas le frappa, fort. L'enfoiré se retrouva à terre, sur le cul, en train de porter une main à sa joue endolorie. Et puis, il se mit à rire.

« Eh, c'est pas le messager qu'il faut blâmer, hein ! lui sortit-il. Je fais que dire la vérité.

-Mais ferme ta gueule, bordel ! Tais-toi, t'es pas en position de faire le malin !

-Parce que toi, si ? rétorqua Vanitas en se levant.

-C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?

-Demande ça à Xion. »

Et il lui tourna le dos sans attendre de réponse, s'éloignant de Roxas. Tâche noire sur fond blanc, corbeau dans la neige. Il le regarda partir sans bouger avec l'impression que ses jambes ne le porteraient même pas s'il essayait. Sa phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. _C'est ta faute. _Et voilà, brisé, aussi facilement que ça, et une culpabilité qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir. On le lui avait dit cent fois. Ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait, après tout. Et pourtant...

Il remit ses écouteurs et repartit presque en courant dans la direction qu'il estimait être vers chez lui, faisant taire la voix accusatrice de Vanitas à grand renfort de vent glacial dans la figure, de guitare électrique et de basse.

* * *

Ses cauchemars n'en étaient pas vraiment.

Ils se trouvaient dans les rues pleines de mondes en cette fameuse soirée d'automne. Il pleuvait à verses et aucun des deux n'avaient pensé à prendre un parapluie. Il la taquinait sur le fait que sa capuche lui donnait un air pathétique, et elle riait en faisant semblant de se vexer. Aucun des deux ne regarda avant de traverser, bien sûr, et la voiture mit du temps à les voir. Trop de temps.

Sauf que là, c'était lui qui se trouvait le plus près du véhicule, lui qui sentit l'impact jusque dans ses os, fit un vol plané et atterrit sur le bitume humide, tué sur le coup. Mais il sentait tout de même la pluie sur son visage, entendait l'agitation autour de lui, le conducteur, hystérique, qui s'excusait en pleurant. Et surtout, surtout, il voyait Xion penchée sur lui, en larmes, qui lui hurlait quelque chose. Xion, en vie.

Et, comme d'habitude, ce fut le réveil qui le tua plus que la collision. Parce qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans son lit, dans le noir, seul. Parce que c'était Xion que la voiture avait heurté, et lui qui s'était penché sur son cadavre en espérant de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, ou bien de se trouver à sa place. Ce n'était pas le sang, le pire, contrairement à ce qu'on disait, mais les yeux vides, vitreux, grands ouverts sur le ciel mais qui ne voyaient plus, ne verraient plus. L'ultime preuve qu'il n'y avait plus à faire, et votre esprit qui se battait pour repousser cette réalité.

Horrible, la réalité.

Roxas laissa les larmes couler, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'autorisait à dormir un peu, serra convulsivement ses draps entre ses doigts, se retint de hurler. Les mots de Vanitas lui revinrent à l'esprit, et la culpabilité aussi.

Il le sentait bien, qu'il aurait dû mourir à la place de Xion. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il le savait jusque dans ses tripes, et il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit le cas ! Il se sentait un peu éteint depuis ce jour-là, de toute façon.

_C'est ta faute, si elle est morte._ Oui. Oui, mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas où avait été son erreur, où est-ce qu'il avait foiré quelque chose dans sa destinée pour que Xion paie à sa place ! Il ne voulait pas ça !

Vanitas savait, lui. Roxas accueillit cette révélation avec l'impression que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place lentement. Vanitas savait, avait tenté de le lui dire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait tué Xion, et elle lui en voulait. Elle ne pouvait que lui en vouloir.

Elle lui avait déjà fait la gueule pour moins que ça, Xion. Il lui était déjà arrivée une ou deux fois de ne plus donner signe de vie pendant des jours, de couper son portable, de ne pas répondre à ses appels, ne pas lui ouvrir la porte. Il fallait dire, Roxas merdait pas mal des fois, il parlait sans réfléchir, était d'un tempérament colérique, et Xion pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais elle finissait toujours par lui rouvrir la porte, et il se confondait en excuses, la serrait dans ses bras en se demandant comment il pouvait être assez stupide pour la blesser. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait, et inversement.

Et il l'avait tuée. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était responsable de sa mort.

* * *

Le lendemain, la neige commençait à fondre, se métamorphosant en bouillasse informe et en plaques de verglas traîtres. Roxas se rendit au cimetière et patienta en attendant que Vanitas se montre. Il ne possédait aucun autre moyen de le contacter, après tout. Il s'arrêta devant la tombe de Xion, récupéra quelques fleurs fanées pour aller les jeter, revint sur ses pas, jeta un regard pensif sur le marbre.

La culpabilité menaça de le faire chavirer comme cette nuit, mais il fit ce qu'il put pour la refréner. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il espèrait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller. Ou bien qu'il se trouvait dans le coma et que son esprit avait créé un scénario macabre. Un jour, il ouvrirait les yeux, et il retrouverait Xion. Il retrouverait sa vie.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le jour décline et que ses doigts de pieds ne soient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, mais l'autre ne se montra pas. Ne se montrerait plus, sans doute. Roxas soupira et la fumée blanche que forma son souffle lui évoqua son âme qui partait en lambeaux, un peu plus à chaque instant de l'hiver. Il supportait mal le froid, mais il avait la nette impression de n'être plus que ça, depuis l'accident. Froid. Un bloc de glace. Est-ce qu'il fondrait, une fois le soleil reparu, pour ne laisser qu'une flaque insignifiante comme signe de son existence ? Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira. Le scénario lui plaisait bien.

Il secouait la tête, cligna des paupières pour retrouver une vision à peu près nette, se dit qu'il devrait racheter quelques fleurs pour Xion, même si le froid les abimeraient vite.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir, un goût d'amertume sur les lèvres.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que deux silhouettes l'observaient de loin, derrière les tombes. L'une d'elle était Vanitas, qui se fondait dans les ombres comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure. L'autre, vêtue de la simple robe blanche dans laquelle on l'avait enterrée, pieds nus dans la neige aussi blanche que sa peau, regarda s'éloigner tristement celui qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était pas à lui de souffrir, normalement. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela aurait dû se passer.

« Je t'avais prévenu de ce que ça lui ferait » déclara Vanitas.

Il disait cela comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien, d'un ton presque fier, comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Je t'avais bien dit, voyons, qu'il allait pleuvoir, que t'aurais dû prendre un parapluie. Tant pis pour toi.

« Je voulais juste le sauver... » souffla Xion.

Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qui souhaitais-tu vraiment sauver ? Lui ou toi ?

-Il va s'en remettre, affirma la jeune fille. Il est plus fort que ça, il n'a pas besoin de moi.

-Imbécile, soupira Vanitas. Tu es son âme-soeur. Il passera le reste de sa vie à fuir l'humanité pour cuver son chagrin en paix. »

Elle aurait pleuré, si elle avait pu. A la place, elle se contenta de s'asseoir par terre et de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Le froid ne la blessait pas. A vrai dire, elle ne ressentait plus grand chose de physique. Parfois, quelques ersatz de quelque chose semblaient la traverser, mais Vanitas affirmait qu'il ne s'agissait que du souvenir d'une sensation. Comme quand on passe son doigt sur une photo et qu'on s'imagine sentir la texture de cet arbre représenté là.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'une douleur sourde lui vrillait la poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas s'être sacrifiée pour ça. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être, comme Vanitas l'affirmait, qu'elle avait voulu se sauver elle-même, s'épargner la douleur de s'agenouiller devant une tombe et de s'interroger sur la cruauté du destin. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu vivre sans Roxas, mais n'avait pas prévu l'inverse.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait cette proposition, si tu étais au courant que ça se passerait comme ça ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Pour sa défense, Vanitas l'avait bel et bien prévenue. Mais elle n'avait pas écouté, pas tenu compte des avertissements, pas réfléchi.

« Ah, ça... » marmonna le jeune homme.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, cependant. Xion leva la tête vers lui. Il fixait toujours l'horizon, comme si la réponse à sa question se trouvait là, quelque part, dans tout ce gris, tout ce blanc. Et elle comprit.

« Combien de temps ?

-Trop d'années » répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Envie d'en parler ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il baissa ses yeux jaunes vers elle et l'ombre d'un sourire triste passa sur son visage.

« Pas besoin. Ca fait déjà des années qu'il est mort. »

Il soupira, marqua un temps d'arrêt, reprit sur un ton faussement joyeux :

« Le temps est bâtard, quand même. On a beau se sacrifier tant qu'on peut, on peut rien faire contre la vieillesse, hein ? »

Xion ne répondit pas. Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait fait que retarder son deuil. Qu'un beau jour, elle serait devant la tombe de Roxas comme lui se trouvait devant la sienne tous les jours. Et cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas le sauver. Alors, autant que les années qui lui restaient à vivre soient heureuses, non ?

« Vanitas ? appella-t-elle doucement.

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?

-C'est pas déjà ce que je fais en veillant sur ton imbécile ? rétorqua-t-il.

-Juste une dernière chose, promis.

-Ouais, bon, je t'écoute » soupira le jeune homme – le fantôme, en vérité, mais personne n'aime se faire appeller ainsi.

Elle savait qu'il accepterait. Cela ne lui coûtait rien, et puisqu'il l'avait « créée » pour ne pas passer le reste de son immortalité seul, autant qu'ils soient en bons termes, non ?

Elle lui expliqua son idée et il haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. Mais il va pas aimer l'idée. Surtout si c'est moi qui lui explique.

-Je ne peux pas aller le voir moi-même, protesta Xion. Et tu n'as pas besoin qu'il soit d'accord.

-Pas faux... » sourit Vanitas.

Silence, puis :

« Au fait, Xion ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'en veux ? »

Avec le temps, elle commençait à le connaître, et savait que lui poser cette question était comme une manière de s'excuser, un peu. Elle prit un moment pour y réfléchir. Pas pour le moment, mais avec les années qu'elle serait condamnée à voir défiler sans jamais les vivre,avec Roxas qui vieillirait sans elle et finirait par tomber en poussière...

« Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait » finit-elle par dire.

Sa manière à elle de lui pardonner pour tout le mal à venir, pour l'avoir pousser à se sacrifier.

* * *

Encore un cauchemar, mais un vrai cette fois.

Il tenait le cadavre de Xion dans ses bras, sans se soucier du vacarme autour de lui, sans même l'entendre, sans se soucier de tout le sang qui imbibait ses vêtements, s'accrochant à elle comme un noyé à son rocher. Et puis elle disparaissait, petit à petit, se dissolvait dans l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que le vide à enlacer.

Il retint l'envie de cogner un mur. Roxas avait appris à faire ses crises silencieusement, la nuit, à se mordre le poing jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier, à enfoncer ses ongles dans les paumes pour s'empêcher de tout détruire autour de lui.

Par contre, pour son âme qui hurlait au supplice, il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle appellait son autre moitié, saignait de tous les côtés. Roxas se représentait cela comme une espèce de tissu argenté déchiré de toute part, méconnaissable, meurtri au possible. Son âme ? Un vieux chiffon arrosé du sang de Xion, sans aucun espoir de se recoudre. Et ça faisait mal, tellement mal qu'il songeait sérieusement à mourir, parfois. Pourquoi pas maintenant, d'ailleurs ? Au moins, ils seraient réunis. Au moins...

Un grand bruit perça l'obscurité, le faisait sursauter, et puis l'air glacial entra à flot dans la chambre. Vanitas se tenait accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, étrange corbeau aux yeux jaunes, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Ferme ça ! » chuchota agressivement Roxas.

Contre toute attente, il s'exécuta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu m'as vu, cet après-midi, au cimetière ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

-Pourquoi diable serais-je venu, hein ? siffla Vanitas en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'encre.

-J'avais des questions !

-Et moi, pas envie de te répondre. Surtout si tu le prends sur ce ton. »

Roxas n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi était-il venu le voir, dans ce cas ? Quel sale type, vraiment...

Ignorant totalement l'indignation de l'autre, Vanitas s'assit sur le matelas, à côté de lui.

« Qui t'as permis de t'installer sur mon lit ?

-Je me le suis permis tout seul. »

Roxas lui lança un regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai constamment envie de te coller une droite ?

-Je fais cet effet à la plupart des gens, répondit le jeune homme en riant. Une bonne chose que je ne sente pas la douleur, hein ? »

La remarque eut pour effet de le calmer un peu en même temps que l'intriguer.

« Tu es quoi, au juste ?

-Ca ne sert à rien que je te le dises, alors ne poses pas de question stupide. Tu sais que je ne suis pas là pour ça, non ? »

Roxas hocha la tête.

« Xion...

-... est morte à ta place » assèna Vanitas.

Coup de poing dans le coeur. Roxas eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui une deuxième fois.

« Non... souffla-t-il. Je... Je ne voulais pas ça...

-Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. »

Roxas voulut poser une question, mais l'air resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Quand ? Et pourquoi... Il ne parvenait même pas à organiser ses pensées, complètement perdu. Le sang battait à ses tempes tandis qu'il dévisageait son interlocuteur sans le voir vraiment. Le rire de Vanitas résonna à ses oreilles.

« Le destin ne plaisante pas avec la mort, expliqua ce dernier. Toi, Roxas, tu étais supposé rendre l'âme ce jour d'automne, percuté par une voiture. Quelques semaines avant l'accident, j'ai expliqué à Xion qu'elle pouvait prendre ta place, si elle le souhaitait. Elle n'a pas hésité. »

Plus rien d'autre n'était réel que la voix qui lui contait ce qui aurait dû être sa mort. Et Roxas savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Dans son esprit, tout faisait sens - cela expliquait ses cauchemars - mais plus rien ne paraissait vrai. Trop d'informations, de douleur. Sa conscience avait fui loin quelque part derrière les remparts de son esprits.

« C'est ta faute, alors, constata-t-il d'une voix fantôme.

-Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'il y avait un prix à payer, poursuivit Vanitas. Les sacrifiés ne connaissent pas le repos. Ils sont condamnés à errer sur Terre jusqu'à... jusqu'à la toute fin, quoique que ça puisse bien vouloir dire.

-Ramène-la.

-Pardon ? C'est impossible.

-Ramène-la et prend-moi à sa place. Je payerais le prix. »

Une éternité, deux éternités, il s'en fichait tant que Xion vivait. Le reste lui importait peu. Il venait déjà de prendre mille ans en l'espace de cinq minutes.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, trancha Vanitas. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu.

-Je m'en fiche.

-T'es bouché ou quoi ? Je peux pas remonter le temps. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-C'est ma faute !

-Oui, en effet, acquiesça l'autre. Si ça te rassure, t'es pas le seul à blâmer. Et tu oublieras bientôt, de toute façon. »

Cela eut pour effet de le réveiller. Roxas écarquilla les yeux, recula, sentit la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir si l'autre confirmait ce qu'il craignait.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Te la faire oublier.

-Non ! »

Tout mais pas ça ! Il détestait la douleur, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle. Alors tant pis s'il devait se torturer avec des souvenirs, il préférait encore ça à l'amnésie. La peine lui rappelait qu'il avait était heureux, qu'elle avait existé.

Il se débattit dans ses couvertures, recula loin du contact de Vanitas, le supplia, le menaça, débita des paroles sans queue ni tête. Peine perdue.

Dix minutes plus tard, il dormait, les sourcils légérement froncés, visiblement en proie à un mauvais rêve.

Le fantôme eut un dernier regard pour lui avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre celle qui aurait dû être l'amour de Roxas, dans cette vie comme dans l'autre. Sa compagne pour l'éternité, désormais.

* * *

Roxas ne trouva jamais personne pour partager sa vie. Il eut des relations, ni plus ni moins, tout en sentant bien que quelque chose manquait à celles-ci. Alors, il attendait. Il attendait la bonne personne et désespérait de la voir arriver un jour. Il avait la conscience, peut-être un peu naïve, que quelqu'un existait quelque part pour lui, sans jamais parvenir à la trouver. Cela mis à part, il vécu à peu près bien. Normalement et paisiblement.

Parfois, une espèce de mélancolie le prenait sans qu'il en connaisse l'origine. La solitude, sans doute. Il faisait des cauchemars sans parvenir à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait, mais qui lui laissaient toujours une douleur à la poitrine qui l'empêchait de se rendormir. Cela arrivait souvent les jours de pluie, particulièrement vers l'automne.

Les cimetières l'apaisaient étrangement. Il se demandait parfois si c'était morbide, de se trouver si bien parmis les morts, mais lorsqu'il s'y trouvait il se sentait... un peu comme s'il rendait visite à un ami de longue date, à la présence familière et rassurante.

Il mourut à un âge avancé, dans son sommeil, sans avoir eu d'enfants et sans autre famille pour le pleurer. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de son assoupissement, à vrai dire. Il fixait la tapisserie, ruminant des pensées sans fil conducteur et, d'un coup, quelqu'un apparut devant et il sut. Et il lui sourit. La jeune fille, yeux bleus, cheveux courts, robe blanche, lui tendit gentiment la main pour conduire son âme jusque sa dernière demeure.

* * *

**Si vous avez des questions quelconques, n'hésitez pas, je serais ravie de répondre. L'auteur se nourrit de review. A un de ces jours !**


End file.
